Lillian Jane Emillia Parker
by Stahlut
Summary: Lillian is just your average girl in love well that is untill her love is taken away but will the dark and handsome stranger steal her heart instead? p.s Rhett is finally in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

She walked across the grounds swiftly with the tears streaming down her face she felt that she would collapse but mustered all her courage to continue it was horrid the sight was not one that she wished to remember or more or less think about. Her thoughts were racing a million miles an hour, how could she be such a fool to think that he would or ever could really love her. _But he had said it or implied it_ she kept thinking wishing to somehow figure it all out in her head. _Yes I'm sure that he said it the night under the old oak he did he told me that I was the only girl he could ever care for and he kissed me_ she knew that the thoughts in her mind were trying to make herself feel better but could she not of seen that this would happen I mean after all he had told her all these sweet things. As she got closer to the ever familiar paddocks she decided to push these thoughts out of her mind she could not look the least bit upset in front of her father because then she would have to tell him and sure to god her father would kill him. She straightened her back wiped the tears away from her eyes and put on the best face she could and slowly mounted the stairs to enter the house. As soon as she walked through the big doors she heard the ever familiar sound of her nanny calling her name.

"Lillian Jane Emilia Parker where on earth do you think you have been?"

She put down her head and cursed herself for not realizing that she had promised her sister Georgiana that she would help her find a perfect dress for the annual dance.

"I'm sorry Nanny she shot out quickly" putting on her best smile.

"Well you should be missy she is in right a state because you didn't come"

Lillian automatically felt a pang of guilt and it showed across her face, this look made her Nanny think twice about yelling anymore and instead took her arm and led her quietly into the dining room.

"Now darling" she started "I would like you to apologise alright"

Lillian looked up from where she was now sitting and thanked her Nanny with her eyes knowing that if she said it the chance of one of her parents hearing and finishing of the punishment was very high as the Parker girls were always meant to be home by a certain time and were most Definitely not allowed to wonder of on their own like Lillian often did.

"Alright Nanny" she said and slowly crept out of the room.

Once out of view from her Nanny her face turned back to one of heart break. She slowly climbed the stairs and entered her sister's room. Her sister was hunched over on the floor completely surrounded by a sea of dresses Lillian walked over to her sister and put her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Georgie" she said

Her sister looked at her with a look of utter sadness which then by Lillian's relief turned into a smile.

"How can I stay mad at you?" she whispered then hugged her sister back. Although her sister was smiling Georgiana could feel the tenseness in her body.

"Lillian what's wrong" she said turning slightly to see her younger sisters face.

Lillian tried unconvincingly to make it seem as nothing and just simply waved her hands put on a smile and said "nothing Georgie"

although Georgiana knew she was lying she decided to let it go as she could tell that Lillian obviously did not want to talk about whatever it was that was bothering her and instead asked her sister to help her find a dress which Lillian smiled at her with all the strength she had and accepted and began to enthusiastically sort through the pile of dresses and pulling out the ones she found suitable.

It wasn't until later when she lay down to go to sleep that the thoughts that had been plaguing her subconscious came out to the surface and she felt all the tears she had held back come welling to the surface and she just cried she let it out and her whole body shook and for the first time she realized that not everything in her life would go the way that she wanted it to and that the fairytale life she dreamed of would not work was with these thoughts that she finally went to sleep.

She was awoken the next morning by her Nanny.

"Morning miss parker did we sleep well"

Lilly sat up and looked at the women and thought to herself that her dear Nanny would have been quite a stunner when she was young as she was still pretty and she also thought it weird that her Nanny had never married _how strange a thing_ she thought. Then as if by on cue from her Nanny she got up and began to brush her long golden locks of hair and then was dressed and went down to breakfast. Although she felt quite hungry the thought of eating churned her stomach so she ate as much as she could and then excused herself away from the table and walked down the stairs out onto the path that was surrounded by wild flowers that let of a scent that was heavenly to the senses she loved to walk this path but today she had to be in a hurry and so could not stop for any moment to feel joy in them. She walked so fast that it was close to a run and had to fight the urge to stop, she topped the hill that lead down into the small valley that bordered her families property with that of the Watsons it was at this point she knew she was close and then she saw it the great oak. It had always been a favourite spot for her ever since she was just a child and her father had taken her down there for the first time she remembered how excited she had felt at the sight and she had played there all day until it was absolutely necessary for her to go home then it had been a happy time but unfortunately this visit was not, as she came closer to the tree she saw him step out even when she was mad at him he still seemed to take her breath away when he saw her he smiled and waited for her to get closer before he spoke.

"Lillian" he started "You look amazing" he seemed to be nervous, good she thought he should be after everything that he'd done.

"Actually I wasn't even sure if you would actually come"

She looked at him but didn't speak and just simply put on an expression of sullen resentment.

"But I am glad that you did because now I have the chance to explain everything to you"

"Explain" she said "Oh my, what on earth would you have to explain?"

Her words seemed to hit him and the guilt crept into his face and all of a sudden he had to rethink everything that he had planned on saying he went to speak and then couldn't.

"Well?" she let out "If this is your explanation then I guess I should just leave" she got up to leave but he stopped her.

"Lillian I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you but you have to understand"

"Understand" she yelled "I don't _have_ to understand a thing" he went to speak and apologise but she wasn't going to give him a chance.

"And don't even try to justify what you've done to me Justin Crawford because you... you ... well you're a scoundrel and i never ever want to see you again"

And before he had the chance to speak up she turned on her heel and walked off the rage growing inside her, he just looked up at her and sighed "I'm sorry Lillian Parker" he said to himself then also walked off.

As soon as she was far enough away she felt ashamed at the way she had acted even when angry a lady was not supposed to yell but she had she had screamed and this made her feel terrible because although she knew that he deserved it she also knew that her mother would never approve and whenever she did something that her mother didn't like it nagged at her because for as long as she could remember she had admired her mother and from a very young age had promised that she would somehow be just like her mother. See her mother was one of those women that no matter how old she got or no matter how tired or run down she was she always looked beautiful and no matter what she felt her mother always seemed to be able to hide any emotion she was feeling and just smile pleasantly. This quality was something that Lillian yearned for because no matter what she felt she always wanted to be understanding but somehow she could never quite pull it off and most times would end up snapping at whoever it was instead.

Her mother if she hadn't of married would of been a women of title as she was born into one of the wealthiest families in Australia, her family had originated in England where her father had been a lord but he had eventually moved to Australia and this is where her mother was born Anna May Elizabeth Spiers. She lived happily there until she turned sixteen and met the dashing Joseph Parker who swept her of her feet and told her that if she were to marry him they would move to America, Although the thought of leaving her family and her title were hard for her she had left and it wasn't long after this that she had her first child Bella Marie Parker then three years later Georgiana Elizabeth May Parker then two years later Lillian Jane Emillia Parker and following on from Lillian was the only boy Ryan Joseph Parker, This was her comfort whenever she missed home the fact that she had a beautiful family.

Lillian loved her mother as well as everyone else that ever met her for her mother was one person that she could always lean on and tell secrets too. She remembered when she was about ten she would tell her mother everything she thought and her mother would sit there and smile and depending on what the secret was for that day would often laugh at the pure innocence of her daughter. Lillian had loved those days they were simple and easy and nothing ever got complicated and no one ever asked for much from her except maybe good behaviour which she would always show to her parents. But unfortunately today these were only memories for her and the reality was things were more complicated then they had ever been and there was no one she could talk to because how could they understand they would just tell her what she had told herself a million times that she never should of let herself in that kind of situation but how could she not he was so handsome and so charming and he had made her feel things that she never thought were possible. She walked up to the house when she noticed that there was someone there she ran up to the porch and immediately forgot all the bad things.

"Auntie" she yelled running up the steps, her Aunt turned around and smiled

"My you have grown Lilly, you look beautiful" Lilly smiled

"I'm so glad you're here" she said, and she gave her Aunt a big hug.

They all sat there in the den just talking and catching up while Lillian sat there with a smile studying her Aunt.

"I can't believe that Bella is married it doesn't seem that long ago when she was only Lillian's age my how things have changed"

"Why yes" her mother replied "it is a great shock to us all but we could not be happier for he is a very nice and handsome young man"

They smiled and continued to talk of trivial things that Lillian did not have a care for, when she was snapped out of her daze by the mention of a familiar name and had to stop and immediately asked " what was that?.." her mother gave her a look as if to say that's rude but she didn't care so her aunt repeated what she had said.

"I said dear that Justin Crawford is said to be getting married to Annaliese Barlow... quite a good match..."

Her aunt went on talking but Lillian couldn't listen she was caught up on the mention of Justin getting married she knew it was happening but it wasn't until it was said that it actually sunk in that it was really happening and to Annaliese, Lillian could stand anyone but her just the thought of the girl made her blood boil she hated her since Lillian's eight birthday when Annaliese had made up a lie and told Lillian's mother and she had got in trouble and wasn't allowed any presents even though in fact she had not said or did anything of the sort and her dislike had just grew from that instance. So to have the man that she loves to be married to her was completely and utterly the worst thing that could happen. See the night before when she had gone to see him she crept round the sight of the house and by her surprise was shocked to find Justin down on one knee proposing to some girl, but last night she had not realized it was Annaliese. Thinking about this brought up the earlier occurrence between her and Justin but this time she did not feel bad she felt as if she had not done enough to me and she thought of a million more things she could have said.

After about ten minutes of these thoughts she excused herself from the room and went to sit out on the porch she rubbed her head trying to think how she would sort out this mess without making a scene or having to actually tell anyone it was practically impossible and she was just about to retreat back inside when she saw a carriage come up the drive and stop out the front of the house she stood and tried to think who it could possibly be but nothing came to mind then she saw them step out it wasn't for a second she thought that she was going to faint but managed to keep control. She put on her best smile and walked down the stairs.

"How lovely to see you" she said and walked down to them.

"Annaliese that dress is lovely"

"Thank you Lillian" she said then kissed her on the cheek.

This was when Lillian's heart was about to break she took a step to the left and held out her hand.

"Justin Crawford it's a pleasure" she said these words with much hardship as she really wanted to turn from him and just walk away but couldn't.

He looked at her searching her face trying to find what she was feeling or just the slightest hint of real emotion but found none so just tried to smile.

"Lillian it's always a pleasure" and he took her hand and slightly pecked it.

"Mother is inside if you would like to come in" she said as sweetly as is humanly possible.

"Oh yes we would love to I haven't seen your dear mother in such a long time" Annaliese said with a fake smile.

Lillian graciously turned and led them up the path and into the house she carried on some idle chit chat and tried to be as pleasant as possible and Justin couldn't quite help but admire her for the way she was acting while she felt pleased with herself knowing that her mother would be more then proud with the manner she was carrying on in.

"So I assume that you have reason to come and see us today?" Lillian asked hating to hear the answer.

"Actually we have come with very exciting news, ooh I can't wait to tell you"

Lillian smiled at her and just thought_ I'll bet_. Then smiled and let them into the room where her mother and her aunt were sitting.

"Mother we have guests"

"Oh how lovely" her mother said and got up to greet them they sat down and mother got straight into talking.

"It's very nice to have you here" Annaliese smiled

"It's very nice to be here, and it's very exciting we have news you see it's only recent and your family is so dear to me"

Lillian felt her stomach turn and was dreading was about to be said.

" well, Justin and I are engaged to be married" her mother's face lit up even though this was no shock and she had already heard the news and if Lillian wasn't trying her hardest just to keep her composure she would of admired her mother right then. But she couldn't seem to take her gaze from Justin the look on his face was not happy he seemed to not be overjoyed by the news they were telling and Lillian could feel sympathy towards him but as soon as she realized what was going on she reminded herself of what he had done to her.

"Lillian did you want to see my ring" Lillian looked up

"I would love too"

she walked over and it was absolutely huge she gasped when she saw it and Justin looked at her, she could feel his eyes on her and it made her skin tingle she looked up from the ring and for a moment there eyes met but he looked away.

"It's beautiful Annaliese you must be so proud"

"oh yes I am I mean when he asked me I was so shocked and know I have this ring to remind me of that moment forever"

_So will I_ she thought _how you dare let her comes here Justin Crawford. _She looked at him again then back at her.

"I'm very happy for you"

it was then that her sister Georgiana and her brother Ryan came in with their father, Georgiana sat next to her sister and everyone heard the news and looked at the ring it was then that they had to leave and everyone walked them out Justin kissed her mother and her sisters hands then when he got to Lillian he paused for just a second.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again" he said then kissed her hand and held it for just a little longer then he should of but no one noticed and then they were off. She felt her heart beat faster as she watched the carriage leave and then there was just noting but emptiness.

The next week went on pretty much like a dream she would wake go to tea with her mother and her sister and listen to talk about the dance that was coming up and all the people who were going to come, It was usually a very exciting time of year for her but this time it would not be as it did not seem as though she could really think about anything much other than what had happened and this because the only thing that she cared about sure she joined in on the conversations and chatted about the dance but she never at any point really felt excited or happy about any of it I mean how could she the person she loved was going to be married to someone else and she would never be able to feel his touch on her skin ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

He was the one that was in every waking thought and the one that dominated her dreams although she tried she could not get him out of her head. It was after a week of seeing her sister mope around that Georgie decided to ask her sister what was wrong and ths time she wouldn't let it go, She knew her sister wouldn't talk if there was a chance that her parents would hear so she decided to invite her for a long walk down the path leading to the oak.

They walked slowly neither one wanting to talk incase it broke the feeling of joy that came from walking down this path that had filled both there child hood days when they would play games and talk and dream about the the future. Lillian thougth back happily at the memory of her tellling her sister all about what her future would be like.

" I'm going to find the man of my dreams and he will come and sweep me away and then when were married he will take me back to his castle in the country were we will live happily in peace for the rest of our lives"

"But were will you find him"

"I dont know that's a minor detail"

"Well how will you know when you meet him?"

"I just will, because when someone is your true love then you just know"

"Well I dont want anything like that, I just want someone who treats me nicely"

This conversation seemed like a long and distant memory to her as nothing had turned out in the way she had hoped because the man she had fell in love with did not sweep her away and in fact was marrying someone else, she cursed her younger self for being so naive and believing that such a love was possible. The silence was broken between the girls by Goergie.

"Lillian" she asked, with the mention of her name Lillian looked up.

"What Georgie?"

"Well it's just that I have noticed lately that your not quite yourself and I just wanted to know if anything was wrong"

Lillians stomach began to churn, she hadn't realized that her pain had been so obvious and was angry at herself for not realizing that someone would notice, she looked at her sister and just simply denied everything.

"What on earth do you mean?" she replied

"You know exactly what I mean Lilly you've been upset for days"

Lilly looked at her sister and realized that she could not lie and decided that maybe it was time to tell someone.

"Well Georgie the thing is and I know your not going to like it but im in love with someone"

"Oh that's great, who is it? and what do you mean i wouldn't like it?"

"Well the person I am in love with is Justin and before you critisise I want you to understand that I never knew he would propose to Annaliese and I really thought that he felt tha same way about me and it's just so hard Georgie to sit around and wonder what could of been and to think of nothing but him and oh it's so unfair because I do love him with all my heart"

Lillian couldn't hold back anymore and just began to cry, Georgie looked at her sister and felt nothing but sympathy and could only imagine the turmoil she must be going through so she took her in her arms and tried to sooth her and because she had no idea what to say to do this she just held her.

It wasn't untill a few hours later that her sisters tears had finally subsided and there was any chance of conversation.

"How long have you been in love with him?" she asked

"Since the day of the picnic"

"Did he tell you that he loves you back?"

"Yes"

"Lilly have you kissed him?"

"Yes"

Georgie looked at her in shock she couldn't believe that her sister would really do that after all they had been brought up to know that it was wrong to do such things but she also knew better than to pass judgement and she also found it extremely hard to ever think bad thoughts of her sister. She had to believe that he had cohersed her into it.

"Georgie do you hate me now?" Lillian asked looking hopefully at her sister

"Of course not" her sister replied "you know I could never hate you"

Lillian smiled at her sister and thanked god that she had been able to tell her because now she had said it, it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders

"You won't tell anyone?"

"No I won't"

"Thank you Georgie I don't know what I would do without you"

"Neither do I" Lillian laughed then when she had finally pulled herself together they made there way back to the house stronger then ever.

It was a week later that the girls were all preparing to get ready for the annual Dance down at the hall, It was at this event that every girl got to wear her prettiest dress and everyone danced with everybody and noone ever felt lonely on a night like this one that was except for Lillian. When they entered the room everyone was quick to greet the beautiful Parker girls but even though she was surrounded she felt like she had noone. this feeling increased when she looked over and saw Justin Dancing with Annaliese she quickly excused herself and left the room, finding a quiet place outside she sat down and tried to calm her ever growing nerves. Why should she be the one in pain when it was he who had done everything wrong "oh it's not fair" she said to herself and put her head in her hands she was about to start to cry when she heard someone behind her.

"Are you miss Lillian Parker?"

she looked up startled to see a handsome man looking at her.

"Why yes I am" she replied

"I thought so, I mean I was told you were the prettiest girl here" with these words she blushed.

"thankyou sir your to kind and i don't even know your name"

"Well pardon my manners" he started "My name is Eric London"

"Well it is lovely to meet you" she said with a smile

he smiled back at her and offered her his arm.

"Miss Parker you look upset and I cannot allow that so would you care to dance?" she stared up at him from under her eyelashes and smiled

"I thought you would never ask" she replied then took his arm and followed him onto the dance floor.

he slowly led her around and she felt herself for the first time in weeks feeling happy he looked down at her and she smiled, he noticed her smile and held her just a little bit closer this movement made her jump he noticed this and smiled down at her again. She looked around and could see her sister Georgies surprise at the fact that she was dancing with someone and that she was actually smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

When the music stopped she thanked him then walked over to her sister.

"Who was that Lillian?" Georgie said making Lillian blush.

"His name is Eric London"

"Well my Dear sister it seems that Mr London can not take his eyes of you" Lillian looked behind her surprised

"really?"

Georgiana laughed and pulled her sister over to sit down and talk. They sat there for quite some time when Lillian could swear that she felt someone looking at her she looked up and noticed that it was Justin, he noticed that she saw him and then walked out of the room so she excused herself from her sister then walked after him. once outside she saw him standing by a tree so she went over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, he looked up at her then back down.

"No I'm not alright" He said then turned away from her.

"Justin tell me what's wrong please" she couldn't help but feel sad at the look on his face "I can't stand you being upset"

he sighed and looked back at her seeing nothing but worry in her eyes and he couldn't hold it back.

"Oh Lilllian if only you knew how much it pains me to see you with someoone else when I know that I shouldn't feel bad about it"

She was immediately shocked she felt it deep inside that this moment would be one that she would be looking back on for a very long time. she looked up at him longing for him to say the words she had been craving for ever since the day at the oak when she had yelled at him and she knew that he was going to say it she just knew.

"Justin you left me so why on Earth would it pain you?"

What she said hit him because before this it had not occurred to him that she could not know how he felt, although she prayed to god that he did and she just kept thinking to herself_ please let him say it just once oh god just let him tell me that he loves me and I will be forever grateful_ she got nervous and for one moment thought she would be sick.

"Well" he started " Lillian I have been in love with you since the day I met you and that is why it pains me because I know I will never be with you and there is nothing worse then that"

she stepped back in shock she had wanted him to tell her that he loved her but she had not realized for one second that he had really cared that much and was completely and utterly stunned.

"If you felt this way then why did you propose to Annaliese?"

He stepped closer and took hold of one of her hands and looked up at her with such love and longing in his eyes that she had to turn away.

"I had to propose to her it was for my family and I hate that I had to do it and I pray to god everyday that it was you"

He momentarily ran out of things to say and grabbed her in his arms and kissed her. At first she resisted then gave into it and felt like she never ever wanted to let go and just wanted to live in this moment forever.

She felt eyes on her so quickly pulled away from him.

"We can't do this" she said "what if somebody saw do you really want to ruin my reputation like that"

"No I wouldn't" he replied

"Justin you have to understand that well... I love you too but I can't undulge myself in that or well I'll go crazy so I'm going to tell you that I love you then walk away because I cannot possibly have the power to do so if I stay much longer and that is not fair on either of us you are getting married and that is all there is to it so goodbye Justin I love you"

With that just as she had said she would she turned and walked away from him her heart breaking with every step and she hoped with all her will power that someday soon there would be someone to take his place that there would be someone for her to love that would return it and be able to act on it, but there was also the concern that if she did find someone that they would then in turn hurt her as she had just been hurt._Dear god please find me someone anyone to make the pain go away_ she looked at her hands sighed and made her way back inside leaving her heavy heart behind her.

It was the day of Justin and Annaliese's wedding that everybody in the town was excited about, it was to be the wedding of the year and everybody attended and even Lillian was able to smile on that day. she smiled as Annaliese walked down the aile, she smiled as they were pronounced married and she smiled at them when she gave her congratulations, in actual fact the only one who did not seem to have a smile on this day was the groom Justin himself.He spent most of his time staring at the beautiful Lillian Parker most of the guests at this wedding did not notice this all except for one he was a stranger to the the quiet country town but he could read people and he found it quite ammusing that on a day such as this the groom would not be looking at his new wife but at another girl altogether. Lillian noticed the stranger and was intrigued it seemed that he did not have the same presence as anyone else in the room she thought that he seemed more confident than anyone else and the manner in which he held himself was of someone who did not seem to care what others thought. She stared at him wondering who he was and what he was doing here, her thoughts were interupted by her sister georgiana.

"Lillian your not upset are you?"

"Oh no of course not I'm happy for them I hope they live there lives in complete and utter fake happiness" Georgie laughed at her.

"I admire you sometimes do you know that? I mean you can act so civil after everything that's happened" Lillian shrugged.

"Well it's not hard when I think he is going to have to spend the rest of his life with Annaliese" her sister laughed again but was cut off when she saw a man walk over.

Lillian almost screamed it was the man that she had been staring at before, she blushed as she thought of this he seemed to notice her blush and gave a crooked smile. He could not take his eyes of this girl he did not know why but something about her was different and he was amused. He walked over to her and smiled. She tried not to smile


	4. Chapter 4

But before a word could be said someone else had immediately placed themselves in front of her, she felt slightly taken back. Who was this individual that had now got in the way of her fufilling her curiosity about the stranger she had smiled at.

"I don't mean to be rude" the person started "But are you not Miss Lillian Parker?"

She vaguley looked up at the man talking to her he had light brown hair and a lack of chin which seemed to have been then overcompensated for by his nose.

"Yes I am" she replied with an indifferent tone. He then beamed down at her as if trying to make her happy by even considerIing to talk to her.

The man talked to her for what seemed like forever and by the time he was gone she looked around but could not see the stranger anywhere. _Damn she thought, know I will never know who he was._

It was not untill later when everyone was dancing that she actually forgot about the handsome man that she had seen. She was also annoyed by the fact that the annoying man who had talked to her was trying his hardest to find her, although she did a very good job of dodging him. She looked up and noticed that he had seen her, so she made a quick dash out of the room. She then leaned up against the cool wall sighing with relief that she had got away. When she heard a familiar voice come from the shadows.

"Well Miss Parker it seems that you always look beautiful" she was startled.

"Eric London" she replied "I did not expect to see you here"

"And I did not expect you to be looking so, well, happy"

"Why shouldn't I be happy?" she replied.

"Is not that man in there the one I saw you kissing at the dance Miss Parker?" she gasped with shock she did not think that anyone had seen her.

"How did you see?"  
"Well I went looking for you but it seems I found you in quite a compromising manner"

_I knew it _she thought_ I knew that I could feel eyes on me._ He smiled and seemed to be ammused by how scared she seemed to be.

"Don't worry miss Parker I will not tell anyone"

"Why? what do you want?" he laughed.

"If I wanted something you would know" He then walked off giving her a stare that made her blood run cold.

There was somehting in the way that he looked at her that made her believe that this what not yet over.

The next couple of days went by so slowly as she kept expecting people to stare at her because they now new of what had hapened between her and Justin, But, much to her surprise, it seemed that Eric London had not told a soul about what he had seen. This did not seem to make Lillian feel any better as she couldn't help but remember the expression on his face that turned her blood cold, she new by that one look that if he hadn't told anyone then he would probably want something for his silence. As her Mother had always told her bad people wont do something for nothing. She desperately wished that she could tell someone but this time it would not be that easy, this time she could not tell her sister because she knew no matter how much Georgie loved her she would not be able to handle this news. It was this that she was thinking about when she made her way down to the store to get some things for her mother and it was also at this time that she ran into Eric London, the man she had been dreading to see since he had told her he knew about the kiss.

"Lillian" He said with a smile that made her want to scratch his eyes out. " Just the girl I've been wanting to see"

"Can't say the same about you" She spat at him. But this only seemed to make him smile more.

"Oh don't be like that" He said "Because I was hoping I could talk to you"

She desperately wanted to decline and run away as fast as she could but she new that he had her hanging from a string, he knew this too. So she nodded and followed him to were he wanted her to talk. At first he didn't say anything, just stared she was sure that it was done simply just to drive her crazy.

"Well" she said dryly "Are you going to speak or just stare at me?"

"Well really I was just imagining your reaction when you find what I want from you"

"But you said you didn't want anything?" She asked not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Yes and I also said that if I wanted something you would know, of course now I do want something. It took me quite a long time to think about this so you'll have to excuse it taking so long"

"Stop playing and just tell me, is it money?" A smirked played across his face.

"Oh Miss Parker what I want from you is alot more valuable then money" she looked shocked for a second what on earth could it be that he wanted from her.

"I want you to marry me" Lillian gasped, for a moment she thought her ears had deceaved her.

"How on earth... what wiil I tell people?" He smiled again as if he had already thought about this.

"Well to not draw attentiion I will ask you in one month, and my dear you will say yes... or I am afraid your secret will be out"

He then bowed and walked off leaving her to her thoughts. She thought she would scream, he could not be serious. But she knew he had been. The fear welled up inside her, then the tears rolled down her face and she had to run somewhere, anywhere. She ran as afr and fast as she could, when suddenly she ran into something hard almost falling. Before she could hit the ground someone grabbed her and she knew that she had run into someone.

"I'm sorry" she said collecting herself. Then as she looked up she immediatley recognised the face. It was the man from the wedding. If she hadn't of been so upset and if she didn't know that she must look terrible at this moment, she would of been happy. But she still had so much more on her mind. He looked at her with ammusement when he noticed she had been crying he immediately put her up staright, but did not walk away. For a moment she didn't not realise what she was doing but it was to late she had, placed herself in this mans and was crying. As soon as she realised she wanted to push away but for some reason she felt right like this. She felt like she belonged and she did not want to let go.

When she had stopped crying she looked up to see not only concern but also ammusement on his face. She quickly pushed herself away and went to walk of in embarrassement but something stopped her. It was him he had grabbed her arm.

"Why were you crying miss...?" she looked into his dark eyes.

"Miss Parker" she said " miss Lillian Parker"

"miss Parker Why were you crying" she looked at him and something inside told her that she could tell him.

"Oh I don't know I have gotten myself into this" she started "But now he says I have to marry him or else he'll ... he'll tell everyone what he saw"

"And what did he see" The man said raising an eyebrow. Lillian pondered for a moment unsure if she could tell him, but by the look on his face she decided she could.

"I kissed someone I shouldn't have.. well you were at the wedding weren't you?" he nodded " well I kissed Justin Crawford" The man looked stunned.

"You mean that you kissed the groom"

"Yes" She replied "Oh don't think bad of me I loved him... but he had married someone else because he had to... well now .. now my life is ruined" he smiled at her.

"Maybe not ruined" he said thinking " I could help you" lillian was shocked why would he help her, and now that he knew would he try to blackmail her too. She looked at him once more.

"tell me sir what is your name" He smiled showing his teeth.

"Rhett Butler" He replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**_ok I just want to say that I changed Rhetts age, because I thougth it was wrong considering she is like seventeen. anyway just wanted to let you know. I am also sorry about the wait I got caught up in another story I am writing so be patient._**

****

After she left Lillian felt that telling Rhett Butler had helped, she did not feel as much weight on her shoulders. She made her way home and was glad that noone asked where she had been, or why it had taken her so long to get back. She went straight into her room and sat down on the bed contemplating her thoughts. She knew that Mr. Butler had said that he would help her, but could she really trust him. After all she had only really just met him, and she knew nothing about him. She searched her mind for what seemed like hours, until she knew she must go down for dinner. She went down the stairs and sat. She could feel her sister's eyes upon her, she looked up and her sister gave her a look that asked if she was ok. Lillian nodded she could not upset her sister or even let on that something was wrong, _How could she understand _she thought to herself _how could she when even I don't._ She managed to smile throughout the meal, even though all of her thoughts where on the problem that she was being faced with.

After Dinner she excused herself and went and sat by herself near the fire. She heard someone enter the room and looked up to see her nanny.

"What's wrong dear?" she said in an extremely soothing voice. Lillian looked up .

"Oh nothing Nanny, I am just thinking"

"Thinking about what?"

"I'm thinking about how simple things used to be when I was young, I didn't have to worry about a thing" she stopped and sighed " I didn't have to worry about a thing back then"

Her nanny grabbed her, and pulled her into a hug. Lillian for the first time in a while felt safe and comforted by this woman, who had raised and looked after her since the day she was born. She also felt safe with her nanny, you could say that her nanny had been more of a mother then her actual mother at times. Not that that her mother hadn't loved her and taken care of her, but her nanny was always there to wipe the tears, no matter what the problem was.

After that night Lillian worked her hardest to make sure that noone suspected there being a problem. She noticed that even her sister Georgiana was buying her happy act. It also seemed that she had not seen Mr. Butler even though he had said he would help, she thought that maybe he had forgotten when he arrived at the house. She went out to see him, she walked with him along the path until far enough away to speak.

"I understand that you are here to talk about my problem" she said. He turned to her with a smile.

"Yes Miss Parker I am"

"So you are gong to help me?"

"I said I will didn't I, I will not go back on my word" She looked at him noticing the sincerity in his eyes.

"Well then have you thought of any way to help me?"

"Not as yet, but I must know what you are willing to do to get out of your current Predicament" Lillian thought for a moment she had not thought of exactly how far she would go to have the problem taken care of.

"I don't know" she said finally " I guess whatever it takes" He smiled.

"well then, I guess it should not be too hard to think of anything now" She looked at him noting the amusement that seemed to be in his eyes. It seemed she could never tell whether he was joking or not. She guessed that he was serious and continued walking.

"I don't know why you want to help me when you hardly know me" she said, finally asking the question she had been dying to get an answer to. He contemplated her question for a little while then a smirk grew over his face.

"Because you intrigue me" he stated finally.

"How do I intrigue you"

"I don't know something about your pretty little self, just seems interesting" she smiled.

"Was that a compliment"

"Yes" he replied "So remember that because I don't give many" She smiled even wider, she had been called many things , but it was not often that she was called pretty, and well she liked hearing it.

She spent the rest of the afternoon walking with him, and came to find that her first impression him had been correct. He was in ever way different to the men that she knew. Although he had many qualities that she could not agree with, she found that she liked him very much. Even if there were some comments that he made that she found inappropriate she still liked him.

She spent the next few weeks trying to meet with Rhett Butler as often as she could, this was because he was close to a solution, and she just knew it. Also part of the reason was she found him to be a good companion to have, he actually listened to her and did not judge her the way she knew others would. He did not mind her company either and felt that her presence helped him settle into the town, she was particularly amusing. Although there were things that reminded him of someone he would much rather forget, she had such a genuine way of being kind. Also she trusted him in ways that noone did, she trusted him with all her secrets, and there were so many to tell, But he was happy to listen.

It was one of the days that she was on her way to see Rhett, that's he ran into the man she did not want to see. He took her by surprise as he grabbed her arm, she yelped.

"Eric London" she spat out as if it where poison. he took no heed to this and smiled.

"my darling Lillian how have you been?" she glared at him.

"How do you think I have been? Miserable and it's all your fault" He laughed and it enraged her more, but she stayed quiet knowing it would do her no good.

"my dear it cannot be that terrible the idea of being with me" She gave a slight smile.

"Mr. London it makes me feel vile, and just the thought of you makes my blood run cold" his face changed to one that was cold, and Lillian cowered.

"well my dear" he started " you better get used to it" He then left her without another word.

She could feel the tears coming and she knew that she had to see Rhett. She ran to where they always met, and she banged on the door as hard as she could. He answered and as soon as she saw him she started to cry, almost instantly feeling his arms around her. She stayed there crying for what seemed like forever, not wanting to leave. But as her tears subsided he let her go, and she could see the concern all over his face.

"Are you alright?" he whispered she nodded.

"What happened to upset you so much" she bit her lip and tried to steady her thoughts, she then told him about the entire encounter she had with Eric London. She then saw the rage that took over his features, after all this time of knowing him she had never seen him so angry.

"How can he upset you so much?" he asked, but Lillian knew he did not want an answer.

"Rhett what will I do?" she said finally, and his face lost it's anger and became soft.

"Don't worry' he said " I will take care of everything" She smiled at him. Hoping that he would be able to sort this out for her.

"Thank you Rhett, I don't know what I would do without you" He seemed surprised by what she said but not in a bad way. He smiled wanting to protect Lillian from everything.

**_Please review because I love them._**


	6. Chapter 6

_ok I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to post I was absolutely swamped with work and then I kept writng my other story.So sorry to those who have been waiting for me too update. I hope you like this chapter._

Lillian could not understand why she always felt so safe with Rhett around, but it seemed that the more time she spent with him, the more she trusted him. Although she found it extremely odd that noone had noticed how much time she spent in town. Her mother never asked, either did her sister. This seemed odd to her, because her sister had always seemed to notice everything she did. So it was weird to say the least.

Rhett also found it weird that he found this girl comforting, after all it was not like him to care this much, but for some unknown reason he did. He had even started to notice those little things about her. Like the way her mouth would turn up when she was holding back a laugh, or the way her eyes would light up when she talked about her family. He also noticed many other things, like her loyalty to her family. He had never seen someone who loved like this, but still saw the bad in people. No she was by no means ever fooled into believing that all people were good, she just loved them until the truth would be known, and then she probably still would love them. He admired her courage, bravery and honour. She would not at any point, make a bad comment about someone, other then Annaliese, the girl who married the man she had loved. Rhett was sure that she no longer loved him. No actually he was positive. Although he did not know why it mattered. He however much he tried could not deny, that this girl had found a place in his heart.

When she had come to see him early one morning, he had been shocked. As she would never come this early, unless, something was wrong. Worry immediately came over him. This, however soon disappeared when he saw her. She was smiling; She could not hold back her joy. She wanted to sing and dance.

"Oh Rhett" she said finally "isn't life just brilliant." He looked at her extremely amused.

"And why do you say that?" he asked her taking a seat.

"Well you see, I have just found out that my darling sister, Georgiana is going to be married" he smiled.

"And this is why you are so happy?" He asked extremely amused. She knew that he was mocking, but she didn't care.

"Yes it is! How could I not be happy, she the one person I love most in the world, and this will make her ever so happy." She then sighed and leant back into her chair, in a very unlady like manner. She mentally noted what she had done. She didn't care; after all she knew Rhett would not mind. He just laughed at her.

"You know every time I see you, you surprise me," He said with a laugh.

"Well then, maybe I should just not come" she replied. He stopped laughing, and smiled.

"No I wouldn't want that, I like being surprised by you" she then smiled.

"Only by me."

"Yes only you"

"Well that's the way it should be," she said with a quick nod of the head. He then laughed at her.

She looked at him and thought. _How on earth did I become friends with him? Isn't it strange how life works out? _His laughter brought her out of her thoughts; she looked at him, giving her most charming smile. When she did this Rhett noticed how beautiful her smile was.

"Why Miss Parker, you should smile like that more often it makes look oh so beautiful"

"Why, thank you" she replied " but you don't have to flatter me."

"I know," he said with a smile.

"But you are most deserving of such things." She then laughed.

They spent the whole day talking, and although Lillian had to leave, she did not want to. Although through this whole thing she did not realise, that she had not come up with a solution to her Eric London problem. This thought only hit her as she walked into the house. Hearing her Nanny call out to her, just like the day she had seen Justin propose to Annaliese.

"Miss Parker, how many times must I tell you about arriving home so late!" she looked up into the blaring eyes of her nanny.

"I am terribly sorry! I was just walking, and well I lost track of the time. I really am sorry." She then tried to walk past, but her nanny stopped her.

"Don't think that I don't know that your up to something1 noone else may have noticed, but I most certainly have."

"Really nanny I am not up to anything, I have simply taken a passion for walking, that is it" She then walked into the next room. Her nanny, however being not satisfied with her answer, followed.

"Don't think that I don't care Lillian, I do, and its because I care that I need you to talk to me" Lillian drew in a deep breath. She did not know what she would say, she could not tell the truth. No she would be scolded if she told the truth, but she knew she could not lie.

"I have been visiting a friend" she replied at last.

"What friend?" her nanny asked.

"One that lives in town" Lillian walked out of the room and ran up the stairs. She could hear her nanny yelling after her.

"That is not and answer Miss Parker, and not the last you'll hear of this"

Lillian quickly entered her room shutting the door behind her. She ran over to her bed, She had never thought that anyone would question her on her time away. Unfortunately she had been wrong. She sat there thinking, she did not want to give up her time with Rhett, but then how could she not. Her nanny was already suspicious of her, if she kept seeing him she might figure it out. Then she would be in more trouble then she had ever been in her life. The thoughts were extremely depressing, she did not want to not see Rhett, and she would miss him terribly. He was a great friend, and she could tell him anything, and he would not judge her. It was with this that she fell asleep, before dinner was called.

The next day she decided that no matter how much she wanted to, she could not go to see Rhett. Instead she just stayed inside, staring out of the window. Her sister seemed to notice that's she wasn't happy, and came and sat next to her.

"Lillian I know that we have not talked in a while, with me getting married, nut you can still talk to me" Lillian grabbed her sister and hugged her.

"Oh Georgie I know that I can, its just some things I have to keep to myself" Georgiana nodded, knowing that if Lillian wasn't talking, there was a good reason for that. So instead of pressing the issue she merely just, sat with her. Lillian felt comforted having her sister there, but some reason all she could think of was Rhett. The reason for this she could not be sure, but it was impossible for her to stop thinking about him. She told herself that it was just because, she was always with him, and that was it.

Although at this time Rhett was thinking of Lillian wondering why she had not come, he hoped that she was well. It had only just occurred to him that he had not spent a day without seeing her face smiling and laughing. He could not stop the thoughts of her, he too wondered why this was so. _Could I be falling for her _he thought to himself _is that possible_, but as soon as he thought this he pushed it out of hie\s mind. It was ridiculous; he could not get another chance at love, especially not with this young, beautiful girl. He contemplated this for a very long time, feeling as if he was deceiving himself to think it possible. So he merely got another drink and moved on to think of other things.

Lillian however, was not lucky enough t be able to think of other things. She thought about Rhett no matter what she did, no matter what she would be talking about, no matter whom she was talking too, her thoughts always strayed back to that familiar face.

Her brother Ryan who usually would not talk personally with her, decided to.

"Lillian" he said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine" she replied " why on earth do you ask?"

"I have seen you moping, I know I'm young, but I do notice these things" She sighed

"If only I could tell you little brother, but I cannot you are much too young to face my problems" he then took her by the hand.

'Lillian if you don't y\tell me, who else can you tell?" she thought about this for a minute, and then looked at her brother smiling.

"You are amazing, and one day you will make the happiest wife. But I hope you never grow up, I love you this way" he smiled at her.

"Ok, but Lillian if you ever want to talk I am here for you" she laughed.

"Of course you are Ryan!" she then walked out of the house, not knowing where she was going. She just walked, like her feet knew what to do. The next thing she knew, she was down at the oak. She smiled, how many grand things had happened near this tree. It was like this ancient tree could tell her whole life. She looked up at it. _The secrets you must know _she thought_ if you could speak, the stories you would tell_. She loved this tree, that's why she had come here. She had always felt comforted by this silent giant. So she knew that she could tell it her problems and that it would not tell a soul.

She went back to the house feeling as though all her burdens had been placed onto that tree. She smiled knowing that she did not have to worry about anything tonight, and that by tomorrow her mind would be fresh to find a solution to all of her worries.

That night at dinner she was happy, her mood had changed and everyone was happy for this. As noone especially Georgie liked seeing Lillian upset. She wished that her sister was happy, as she knows was, She looked at Lillian admiring her. Lillian looked up and back at her, feeling the bond between them grow.

Lillian thought about her life and how much things had changed. It seemed that only a year ago her life was normal. It had been carefree, no problems or worries. Now it seemed that there was never a day without a worry, but tonight she would not dwell on the bad, and instead for tonight forget everything that had happened.

This worked in moderation as when she went to sleep, her dreams contained everything that had happened. Starting form that first night when Justin had proposed to Annaliese, leading down to the kiss they had shared. Finally her dream went to Eric London and the threat he had made, and the blackmailing. Then her dream went to Rhett and everything was less scary. He had come and got rd of all of the bad. She no longer had any worries. All she had was Rhett. Her dream was happy from this point. Although when she woke, she had to deal with a revelation. This was that she actually, possibly has feelings for Rhett. _Could this be possible _she thought_ and what will I do? How could he feel the same for me? _She knew that the only way to clear up her emotions would be to see him. But she couldn't do that, not without risking being caught. She cursed herself, for yet again getting herself into a situation like this. This y\time she also knew that she would have to fix the problem herself. Because noone else could help, not without her telling them. Which was completely out of the question. Se layed back down on her bed and cried. Her tears flowed, and she did not want them to stop.

_a/n: ok well I just thought that i should let people know that for this story I have shed a few years of Rhett So he is 37. This is due to my own personal beliefs, i thought it wrong before because he was old but know it is more suiting. So anyway please review bacause it makes my day._


End file.
